Parties can be Fun
by power31312
Summary: Kurama decides to show Hiei a good time at a party. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...again...oh, wait...I do own Koneko. And this is a possible chapter story, but I need a couple of reviews to know what people think before I continue.  
**

Kurama looks away from Kazuma as Hiei sighs deeply. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch beside him holding Kurama's hand tightly in his own. Kurama nudges the little demon making Hiei look at him. Kazuma had become a writer, a fact that still amazed his three teammates and right now they were all stuck in a presentation by him at the second and apparently Hiei was bored out of his mind.

"What's up?" Kurama mouths to the little demon.

"This is so boring," Hiei mouths back before slumping down in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama smiles down at him and squeezes his head reassuringly. They didn't have much longer before the presentation was over and then the party would start. Kazuma holds out a hand to Koneko telling his fiancée to come up onto the stage with him. She smiles from her seat and stands up, but refuses to walk up the stairs. Kurama couldn't blame her; Koneko was eight months pregnant and could barely walk as it was. Kurama smiles at her before she sits back down. Hiei grumpily sighs again and slumps even further down in the seat, now no one could even tell that he was there unless they knew it to begin with.

"Ten more minutes," Kurama whispers in his ear, licking the lobe.

Hiei shudders and glares at Kurama as the fox smirks at him and then turns back to Kazuma.

Hiei sighs as another person leaves his presence after his refusal to talk with them. They had been at this after-party for almost an hour now and Hiei wanted to go home. He searches the crowd and finds his mate, talking animatedly with Koneko and Yusuke. Yusuke smiles at something that Kurama says and pats the fox on the shoulder before bidding him good-bye and walking away with Koneko. Kurama turns his head as he feels the demon's eyes on his and he smiles at his lover. Kurama starts through the crowd and stops in front of Hiei.

"Why are you standing here by yourself?"

"Because I'm bored," Hiei replies, "Can we please go home now?"

"Kazuma really wants us here, Hiei."

Hiei rolls his eyes, "And we've been here. He won't notice or care if we sneak out now."

"But I promised Koneko that we would walk her home in about an hour, because Kazuma has to stay later and she's tired out."

Hiei sighs annoyed and crosses his arms over his chest. Kurama smiles at the little demon before he leans down to whisper in his arm, "Come with me and I'll show you that parties can be fun," he says biting down on his ear before walking away slowly.

Hiei groans and starts to follow Kurama's retreating back. He loses track of him, because of the twists and turns of the building, but is still able to follow him by his scent. The scent stops in front of a billiard room.

"Why the hell is he in here?" Hiei asks aloud before opening the door to the room.

Kurama says leaning against a pool table waiting for the other demon. Hiei walks up to him and leans against the side of the table also.

"You want to play pool?"

"Not exactly," Kurama says leaning his head down and kissing Hiei.

Hiei moans into the kiss and opens his mouth as Kurama asks for entrance. Kurama shoves the muscle into the other demon's mouth and runs it along Hiei's mouth. Hiei pulls away a little when he notices Kurama unbuttoning Hiei's shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving to you that parties can be fun," Kurama replies, getting the shirt unbuttoned and throwing it across the room before capturing Hiei's lips in another kiss. Pretty soon all of their clothes are discarded and left forgotten around the room. Kurama pushes Hiei onto his back atop of one of the tables and climbs up there after him. Kurama smiles down at Hiei before trailing his lips across Hiei's neck. Hiei moans and tilts his head giving the fox better access. Kurama's lips soon find Hiei's nipple and they continue to kiss before he bites down on one.

"Damn, fox," Hiei mutters, he was more than aroused by now and the fox wasn't helping any.

Kurama smiles and abandons Hiei's nipple, following the thin trail of hair and blowing lightly on Hiei's erection. Hiei throws his head back and tangles his hands in Kurama's hair as the fox takes him into his mouth. Kurama expertly runs his tongue along the underside of his shaft, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum that he finds at the tip.

"Will you just get on with it?" Hiei asks annoyed at how Kurama was taking his time.

Kurama smiles again and takes Hiei again into his mouth, letting his teeth graze against the tip. Hiei continues to hold onto Kurama's hair tighter until Kurama can't take the pulling anymore and reaches his hand up and pulls Hiei's hand from his hair, intertwining his fingers with his own. Kurama sucks harder on Hiei's organ before pulling off and sucking on two of his fingers. Once he is sure that his fingers are wet enough he resumes his previous job on Hiei and at the same time sticks a finger inside of him. Hiei moans again and arches his back. Only that damn fox could get him to wither around like this and Kurama made sure that Hiei did do just that. Kurama puts another finger inside of Hiei, moving his two fingers in a scissoring movement. Hiei moans as Kurama bites his tip, gently but enough to make Hiei come into Kurama's mouth. Kurama swallows the salty liquid in his mouth and continues to on Hiei until he is sure that Hiei was spent. Kurama had by now entered a third finger and was certain that his lover was prepared enough. He leans up and kisses Hiei, letting the fire demon taste himself in his lover's mouth, which oddly turned Hiei on even more. Kurama removes his lips from Hiei's moving down to Hiei's neck and leaving a love spot right below his ear.

"Are you ready?"

Hiei nods, not trusting himself to speak and Kurama lifts one of Hiei's legs above his head before entering Hiei in one swift movement. Hiei moans in both pleasure and a little pain, no matter how many times they did this, he still had trouble adjusting to Kurama at first. Kurama holds still for a moment, making sure that Hiei wasn't hurting that bad before he starts to move back and forth. Hiei groans and clutches the sides of the table as Kurama proceeds pull almost all of the way out of him before thrusting back inside of Hiei, hitting the demon's prostate. Hiei gasps out a sound before clasping his mouth shut. Kurama smiles to himself and reaches his hand towards Hiei's erection, which was fully hard again. He runs his hand up and down Hiei's shaft completely in rhythm with his own thrusts. Kurama only has to thrust twice more before he comes inside of Hiei. He continues to move his hand making Hiei come for a second time, a few moments later. Kurama collapses on top of Hiei, trying to steady his breathing a little. He finally pulls out of Hiei and lies beside him, resting his head against Hiei's chest.

"See," Kurama whispers placing a kiss on Hiei's chest, "Parties can be very entertaining."

Hiei chuckles and hold the fox closer to him.


End file.
